All Through the Night
by Betsy
Summary: A Yamara songfic, set just after Tai's disappearance in the battle with Etemon. Strongly TK-centric.


Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Davis would not exist. However, as you've probably noticed whenever you see that zit on the face of the cast the group, he does exist. And I don't own Digimon.  
All Through the Night is probably public-domain by now.  
  
A girl with red-blonde hair sat on a desert plain, softly singing a lullaby to the blonde-haired little boy whose head was on her lap.  
  
_Sleep, my child and peace attend thee  
All through the night  
  
_Go to sleep, TK. Even if Tai is gone, we can still stay together. Nothing will happen to hurt us. Etemon's dead, isn't he?  
_  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night  
  
_We're here to protect you, all of us. And if you get in big trouble, Angemon will surely come back. You'll be fine._  
  
Soft, the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night  
  
_After all, TK, it's getting late. You're only seven. I'll watch over you. You're too young to worry about these things. Just sleep. See? Everyone else is.  
Not you or Matt.  
No. Matt has watch duty and I can't sleep until you do.  
  
_While the moon its watch is keeping  
All through the night  
  
_Nothing will sneak up on us. There isn't any way for something to do so. The moon is so bright that we can see for miles.  
_  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
  
_And most Digimon, including the evil ones, are asleep now anyway. They won't try to hurt us.  
_  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night  
  
_Go to sleep, TK. I can tell how tired you are. Sleep well, be rested. Morning will come soon enough, I promise you that. And she reprised the first verse of the song, joined by another blond-haired boy, the brother of the little one.  
  
_Sleep, my child and peace attend thee  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night  
Soft, the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night_  
  
I think he's finally fallen asleep, Sora.  
Probably it was your singing that did the trick, Matt.  
But you thought of singing a lullaby. I'm glad you did. _Because your beauty really shines through most this way. Sora, you were meant to be a mother, with the tender care you lavish upon us all, but especially TK. Is that why you were given the Crest of Love?_  
My voice is so bad that it probably kept him up. Your joining the song did it. I'm glad you did. _Because your voice is so beautiful, Matt. Why do you hide it behind your harmonica so much? You play that well, of course, but why are you so often off playing alone? You bear Friendship, Matt, so why are you so resistant to making friends?_  
That's not true! You have a good voice, Sora.  
Why so vehement? They looked at each other, curiously, embarrassedly, openly.  
  
_While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night_  
  
Then they looked at everyone else, to see if the main group had been awakened by their outburst. But all were still fast asleep. The only things watching were the moon and stars that stared down fron the Digiworld skies.  
Because I care too much about you to let you insult yourself that way.  
_Can it be that Matt's finally opening that hard shell?_  
Yes. As bearer of Friendship, of course I care about others. _Man, that sounded so cold. That can't be right.  
  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing_  
  
Then Matt had a funny glimmering of some... strange... emotion.  
  
_Visions of delight revealing_  
  
Under its influence, he leaned over towards Sora and kissed her. And she kissed back.  
  
_Breathes a pure and holy feeling_  
  
Then Matt realized exactly what Sora's crest meant. He understood why. And she similarly understood his crest. They sat there together, under the stars,  
  
_All through the night._


End file.
